In current modeling environments, a variety of modeling tools are available that provide different ways of analyzing a system. Typically a single characteristic and/or view of a system is modeled to provide insight into a targeted aspect of the system. While such model output may provide results relative to the targeted aspect of the system, no visibility is provided into the impact of behavior associated with the targeted aspect on the behavior of the system as a whole. When modeling efforts are compartmentalized, it can be difficult and time consuming to analyze a large system. Modeling and analysis can be particularly difficult where the system is included in a system-of-systems (SoS).